1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to an electronic apparatus, and particularly, to an image processing method for an image display apparatus mounted to a vehicle, an image display apparatus and a corresponding mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Invention
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function to output images viewable by a user. A user may view images in a vehicle through an image display apparatus mounted to a vehicle. The image display apparatus mounted to a vehicle may receive images viewable by a user, in a wired or wireless manner, through an external device inside the vehicle such as a mobile terminal.